The present invention is directed to an expansion dowel with an expansion sleeve having axially extending slots from the leading end toward the trailing end, an expanding member with a truncated conical shape can be pulled into the leading end of the sleeve for effecting the expanding action, and the expansion sleeve has an axially extending bore which is conically shaped for a section from the leading end within the slotted region of the sleeve. The conical shape of the expanding member corresponds to the conically shaped section of the bore.
Expansion dowels of the above type are known such as disclosed in DE-PS No. 2 536 137 and in actual use have a residual expansion behavior, that is, they have increased expansion, and are used principally in the middle and lower load regions. For specialized applications, such as in material which tends to crack, such expansion dowels cannot be used without possible problems. If a crack extends directly through the boreho1e it can be widened due to increased expansion, and the anchoring value of the dowel is noticeably reduced. In extreme cases such increased or over-expansion of the dowel can lead to spalling or destruction of the receiving material or structure and, as a result, to failure of the dowel.